


Yours and Ours

by orphan_account



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drabble, Elves, Family, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Racism, Sun Folk, Wolfriders, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Yours and Ours

There's some healer-magic in all elves, especially in the young, Savah explains, when Dart's skin turns brown and stays brown. Strongbow and Moonshade can't yet say how well they like it.

His friends won't call him paleface anymore, as they still sometimes do the older Wolfriders, though the name "barbarian" is heard less and less these days. Even so, as Dart plays the games of peace with the soft Sun Village youths, Strongbow and Moonshade sit in silent watch, minds touching, a strange resolution growing between them.

He is theirs, they've decided, for as long as they can keep him.


End file.
